


The Office Of The General (Bane)

by SilverHalos88



Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Army, Fear, Masks, Military, Secret Identity, Wrestling, secret history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88
Summary: General Jorge Mendina is a powerful man, held in high renown amongst the members of the armed forces and known as a fearless warrior. Yet even he can't hide from a terror that stalks the halls of power, one with seemingly free reign and unlimited reach...“In times of crisis and doubt, people have always looked to heroes to guide them. They give us hope and strength, offer us a place of safety in a world that often seems as if it has gone insane. But what if that desire for a saviour was in itself a threat? What if in trying to find the light, you only ended up deeper in the dark? As conspiracy clashes with reality and ‘The Futurists’ begin to make their final move, the world of the Dark Knight will come to realise only one thing is certain: truth is fragile thing, and sometimes it might be best to leave the lies alone…”
Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212179
Kudos: 1





	The Office Of The General (Bane)

“And now, your latest news update at seven. Police remain mute on the subject of missing charity leader Oscar Whistlestone. Mr Whistlestone was pronounced missing three days ago after a horrendous blood-stained scene was discovered on the premises of the Penguin Foundation, the charitable organisation Mr Whistlestone operates. Despite repeated enquires, the authorities are refusing to answer any questions on the current mystery. This has caused speculation to run wild in online communities. Mr Whistlestone is not known to have any enemies, though some have suggested his vast wealth may have made him a target. For more on this story we go now to-” With a flick of a switch, the screen on the wall turned off. A second later, the remote dropped to the desk.  
General Jorge Mendina crossed his arms behind his head and leant back in his chair as his eyes rested on the black screen. He didn’t need to watch anymore. He already knew more than the news did anyways.   
It had been a long day.   
Mendina sat up and looked at the papers on his desk. They were a mixture of everything, from requisition orders and transfer requests, to secret intelligence and frontline reports from some far-off battlefield in a place he didn’t care to learn the correct pronunciation of. It was all important, but right now all he could see were random letters and symbols that made little sense.   
He didn’t know how long it had been since a member of the Futurists had really been in danger. To think that a real fight might be on the horizon set his teeth on edge. Above everything else, he was a fighter. He always had been, and was often told that was the only reason he had been included in the group in the first place, though of course he knew the truth. He was more than just muscles and menace, and anyone who crossed him had quickly learnt that too. But he couldn’t deny that the idea of battle, of real to-the-death combat, sent a wave of excitement through him. Mendina looked up at the sole object on the shelf above the TV. It was a wrestling mask in a glass display case. It wasn’t his, but instead had been passed down through his family, right from his most distant ancestors who first lived in the south. It meant more to him then every star on his shoulder. The soldiers beneath him still told stories of his days in the regiment’s wrestling league, and the records he still held. Just thinking about it made him involuntarily flex his muscles, and ache for the feel of his own mask against his skin.   
It had been too long since Bane had fought the Batman.   
On the surface, people could be forgiven for thinking that was the sole reason he had joined the Futurists in the first place. They had promised him the kind of action that not even his time overseas could match. But of course, there was more to it than that. The Futurists had technology that could help his people in ways no other army on the planet could match, drugs that could make them stronger, faster. He’d do anything to help his people, even if it meant testing ever experimental compound on himself first. Combined with the group’s method of hiding their true identities, the drugs had led to some interesting, and painful, effects. But it didn’t matter. He’d do anything to protect his people. Even if it meant putting on a costume and making a fool of himself.  
A knock on his door drew Mendina from his thoughts. Irritation filled him. This was his private time and his staff knew not to interrupt him. He had already prepared a barrage of creative insults by the time he reached the door. He almost tore it off its hinges as he opened it.   
The person he saw froze him in his tracks.  
“What are you doing here?” He half mumbled.   
“Now now Jorge, relax. I’m just paying a visit.” The man on the other side of the door said, before walking in like he owned the place. For a moment, Mendina forgot to breath. He wasn’t afraid; he could snap the visitor in two like a twig. But the man before him was unpredictable at best, and the there was something off about him. Well, there was also something off about him, but this was different somehow. But he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid.  
“Senator, this is unexpected. There are protocols for meetings, protocols that you yourself designed.” Mendina said as he offered the Senator a chair. The Senator went to Jorge’s chair.  
“Don’t make yourself uncomfortable Jorge, not on my account. Sit down, let us talk like friends.” The Senator gestured to one of the less comfortable side chairs in the room.   
“Protocols aside, don’t you think this is dangerous, given the situation with Whistlestone?” Mendina said, pushing his large form into the small seat. The Senator just smiled and shook his head.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing. Regardless, I’ve already got our agents looking for him already. His absence won’t be a problem though. His role in the plan can be covered by others. That’s actually why I’m here. It’s just a flying visit but I wanted to make sure you were ok with the changes personally.” The Senator said, his eyes cold and unwavering, his voice warm yet filled with hints of malice. Mendina nodded.  
“Of course. Anything for the cause.” The Senator smiled again, sending shivers down the general’s back.  
“It’s simple really. I need you to step up of your declaration of support for me, as well as bring in a few more of your general friends. Convince them I’m the best option for the defence budget, or something like that. Use your imagination. Just make it work.”   
“I should be able to do that. It will require additional funds, but I’m sure it’s possible.” Mendina said, already thinking about which of his colleagues he’d approach. The Senator nodded, then, as swiftly as he had sat down, he almost jumped out his seat and headed to the door. Mendina just watched him go, thankful for the meeting to be over. The relief must have shown on his face. It seemed to amuse the Senator.   
“Ha. Relax, General. This will all be over soon. And once it is, no one will be able to touch us.” The Senator didn’t wait for a reply, and a second later he was gone, the sound of his footsteps vanishing down the hall. Mendina let out a breath, and then again looked up at the mask in the display case on the shelf. It was dangerous, this game he and the other Futurists were playing. He just hoped they hadn’t over stretched themselves.   
And he wasn’t afraid. No, he wasn’t afraid.


End file.
